


Il canto del drago

by Moe89



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Nascesti con la promessa di un futuro di gloria, tu che eri sangue del drago, avresti seduto sul trono; ma si sa, un trono forgiato di spade non può che portare la guerra; ed una guerra ci fu. Tutte le più grandi Case scesero in campo. Fu una battaglia feroce: il drago fu messo in catene ed il cervo dorato prevalse."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il canto del drago

_**Il canto del drago** _

 

Nascesti con la promessa di un futuro di gloria, tu che eri sangue del drago, avresti seduto sul trono; ma si sa, un trono forgiato di spade non può che portere la guerra; ed una guerra ci fu. Tutte le più grandi Case scesero in campo. Fu una battaglia feroce: il drago fu messo in catene ed il cervo dorato prevalse.

Crescesti nelle terre libere con tua sorella, lontano dal trono che sapevi essere tuo. In breve divenni uomo ed iniziasti a cercare un esercito: rivolevi il tuo regno. Allora il tuo nobile nome non divenne più nulla; per tutti eri il Re Mendicante. 

Avevi quasi perso le speranze quando, quelli che per te non erano altro che selvaggi, ti fecero un'offerta: tua sorella per un esercito. Accettasti impaziente ed il fututro tornò a sembrarti glorioso.

Tua sorella divenne regina dei barbari, come promesso, eppure il tuo esercito ancora non avanzava. 

Eri arrabbiato la sera in cui tua sorella veniva celebrata; eri tu il drago, non lei.

Quando entrasti nella capanna dove i festeggiamenti stavano avendo atto tutti ti fissavano come se fossi pazzo, ma tu non eri pazzo, non potevi esserlo, eri un drago.

Quando il re dei barbari, sposo di tua sorella, acconsentì a donarti ciò che ti aveva promesso, credesti di avercela finalmente fatta. Poi accadde tutto molto in fretta: sentisti l'oro colare, fendere l'aria ed infine attorcigliarsi ai tuoi capelli. Le urla consumavano i tuoi ultimi respiri, mentre il dolore si impossessava di te. Il dolore caldo del fu oco. 

Alzasti un'ultima volta gli occhi ed incontrasti quelli viola di tua sorella; ed allora sapesti: il drago avrebbe seduto di nuovo sul Trono di Spade ed il popolo l'avrebbe amato, chiamandolo col nome che spetta lui: _"Khaleesi"._


End file.
